Petrichor
by Jingga Matahari Senja
Summary: "Kenapa kau suka dengan hujan?"/"Karena … setelah hujan datang, akan ada petrichor."/"Petrichor?"/"Ya. Petrichor. Aroma yang membuatku senang bernapas."/Dedicated for 100 LSFSH! Mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, cover isn't mine, and this fanfic belongs to my self ofc.**

**Warnings: AU, OOC, Miss Typo, Unclear Story, Bad Diction & Plot, Too Much Description, etc.**

**Recommended Backsong:**

**# Jewelry Day – Ayaka**

**.**

**.**

**PETRICHOR **

**(Special for 100 LSFSH)**

**.**

**Happy reading, y'all! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**OoOoO**

Dari balik jendela bus, Hinata memandangi gumpalan-gumpalan awan kelabu yang tengah bertahta di atas langit. Alih-alih kesal, bibir gadis itu justru kini tengah mengulum senyum. Padahal ia tidak membawa payung ataupun jas hujan, yang dapat melindunginya jika nanti awan-awan itu sedang ingin menjatuhkan entitas jarum beningnya ke bumi. Hal yang tentu saja akan membuat dirinya menjadi basah kuyup dan ada kemungkinan untuk jatuh sakit.

Memang sudah beberapa minggu ini musim panas menemani hari-hari Hinata selama liburan. Ia sering berharap hujan kesukaannya akan datang, bersedia memberinya atmosfer yang sudah sangat ia rindukan. Dan … tampaknya harapan itu sesaat lagi akan menjadi kenyataan.

Hinata kemudian merasakan bus yang sedang ditumpanginya berhenti bergerak. Dengan wajah sumringah, ia beranjak dari duduknya dan bergegas keluar dari bus. Tepat ketika sudah berada di halte, didengarnya hujan langsung menyapa dengan lantunan suaranya yang halus nan merdu, membuat hati Hinata sontak berteriak kegirangan.

Sembari berdiri di pinggir halte, kedua lavender Hinata memerhatikan hujan yang tengah berinai tenang. Tidak terlalu deras, namun bukan dalam bentuk gerimis. Ia tengadahkan tangan kanannya, mencoba menerima kilauan kristal-kristal cair itu dengan senyum takjub.

"Sepertinya tidak masalah kalau aku pergi ke tempat itu," gumam Hinata pelan, kemudian sedikit memutar tubuh, hendak meninggalkan halte.

"Hei, tunggu."

Suara itu seketika menghentikan niat Hinata untuk melangkah. Suara yang terkesan dingin, seperti halnya suhu udara sekarang, namun entah mengapa membuat Hinata memilih untuk menoleh ke belakang, merasa aneh karena suara tersebut terdengar tidak asing di telinganya.

Tertegun, Hinata mendapati seseorang kini tengah berjalan menghampirinya. Seseorang yang tak pernah ia duga. Tanpa sadar Hinata menahan napas. Jantungnya sontak bergemuruh kencang. Lensa matanya pun membulat, terlalu kaget dengan kehadiran sosok itu.

Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau … pulang bersamaku," ujar pemuda itu tiba-tiba ketika sudah berdiri di depan Hinata, membuat sang gadis Hyuuga langsung tersadar dari keterkesiapan.

Pipi Hinata kontan merona, namun sorot kebingungan tampak ikut membayang di kedua matanya. Sekali lagi ia merasakan suatu keanehan. Keanehan yang lain. Tetapi pikiran itu tiba-tiba menjadi buyar ketika suara dingin Sasuke kembali terdengar.

"Ayo."

Sebuah payung kini bersiap menaungi mereka berdua. Payung bening yang dibawa oleh Sasuke. Benda yang justru baru disadari Hinata akan keberadaannya.

Hinata pandangi payung itu sesaat, kemudian beralih menatap Sasuke. Dan … mendapati pemuda tersebut tengah memerhatikannya dengan intens. Tepat di kedua mata. Sejurus ia tundukkan kepala, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah tipis yang menyelinap di wajahnya.

Lalu, entah sejak kapan, mereka berdua sudah melangkah bersama melintasi guyuran hujan. Di bawah satu payung. Dalam jarak berdekatan.

Ketika sampai di sebuah tikungan, Hinata dan Sasuke langsung berbelok. Kompleks perumahan mereka memang tidaklah terlalu jauh dari halte, bahkan tempat tinggal mereka berdua sebenarnya saling berhadapan.

Diam-diam, melalui sudut matanya, Hinata sesekali memandangi Sasuke. Pemuda berumur 17 tahun itu adalah adalah keponakan seorang paman dan bibi yang dikenalnya. Dari informasi yang diberikan adiknya, Sasuke baru saja kehilangan kedua orang tua beserta kakak satu-satunya karena kecelakaan. Oleh karena itu, Sasuke mulai tinggal di seberang rumahnya bersama keluarga sang paman dan bibi. Sejak tadi pagi.

Hinata langsung mengernyit. Kakinya berhenti melangkah. "Tung-tunggu dulu."

"Hn?"

"Ka-kau … bagaimana bisa mengenalku? Bu-bukankah kita belum pernah bertemu secara langsung?" tanya Hinata dengan gugup sekaligus heran. Jantungnya bergemuruh semakin cepat.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua alis, lantas menyeringai tipis. Ia pandangi Hinata dengan penuh minat. "Baru sadar, eh?"

Sekali lagi wajah Hinata memerah. Kepalanya tetap menunduk malu. Dalam hati ia merutuk dirinya karena baru menyadari hal itu setelah beberapa lama berlalu. Hinata merasa otaknya berubah kehilangan fokus sejak pertama kali melihat pemuda itu di halte. Dari jarak yang tidak lagi jauh. Dekat dan seolah tanpa batas.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Itu namamu," ucap Sasuke kemudian, membuat Hinata tanpa sadar langsung mendongak ke arah pemuda itu. Merasa aneh karena ia belum pernah sesenang ini ketika mendengar seseorang menyebut namanya, padahal nada suara Sasuke masih terkesan dingin dan datar.

"Aku sudah pernah melihatmu," lanjut sang pemuda Uchiha. "Tadi pagi. Saat kau dan adikmu menyiram taman depan rumahmu."

"Me-memang kau berada di mana?" Hinata bertanya dengan suara serak. Masih gugup. "Sepertinya aku tidak ada melihatmu."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Kemudian mendengus kecil. "Jendela kamarku di lantai dua. Aku … melihatmu dari sana," sahutnya rendah, nyaris seperti berbisik. Seolah tak ingin Hinata mendengar suaranya itu. Wajahnya pun ia palingkan ke arah lain. Seolah tak ingin Hinata melihat rupanya kali ini.

Namun Hinata ternyata tetap menyadari hal itu. Meski sekejap, ia melihat warna merah tipis menyusup diam-diam di pipi Sasuke. Sontak kembali ditundukkannya kepala. Ikut merasa malu. Mungkin paman atau bibi yang memberi tahu namaku, pikir Hinata.

Keterdiaman mereka tidak berlangsung lama. Suara hujan dan dinginnya suhu udara memperingatkan mereka berdua. Sasuke akhirnya melanjutkan langkah, yang seketika membuat Hinata ikut bergerak.

Keheningan lantas menemani mereka melangkah beriringan. Tanpa cakap. Tanpa kata. Hanya rinai hujan yang terdengar melagukan kidung merdunya. Kesenyapan itu tidaklah membuat mereka canggung. Seakan sudah merasa terbiasa. Seakan sudah merasa tidak asing lagi dengan suasana yang kini melingkupi mereka berdua.

Sepasang lavender Hinata kemudian menangkap sesuatu. Sebuah tempat yang sebelumnya ingin ia kunjungi. Sebuah taman.

Perasaan ragu kini melingkupi Hinata. Entah kenapa ia tak ingin kebersamaannya dengan Sasuke berhenti saat itu juga. Namun keinginannya untuk pergi ke tempat tersebut terlalu besar. Tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan yang ada, akhirnya sekali lagi dihentikannya langkah kaki, tepat ketika sampai di mulut taman.

Rikuh dan gugup, Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang juga ikut berhenti melangkah. Meski wajah pemuda itu tidak menampakkan ekspresi, tapi kedua matanya menyorot kebingungan.

"_A-ano_," Hinata memulai dengan lirih, "kau … pulanglah terlebih dulu. Aku ingin ke taman sebentar. Ada yang ingin kulakukan di sana."

Sasuke mengernyit tipis. Namun, sebelum ia menyuarakan suatu pertanyaan, Hinata sudah membungkukkan tubuh ke arahnya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku sampai di sini," ujar Hinata, kemudian segera berlari kecil menuju ke dalam taman. Tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari Sasuke. Dan … meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian.

**.:.**

**.:.**

**OoOoO**

**.:.**

**.:.**

Ketika sudah berada di dalam taman, dengan riang Hinata menikmati rinai hujan membasahinya. Tanpa memedulikan pakaian musim panasnya yang sudah basah kuyup. Beruntung saat itu Hinata sedang membawa tas selempang anti air. Jadi, Hinata tidak perlu merasa khawatir benda-benda di dalam tasnya akan ikut basah seperti dirinya kini.

Berdiri di tengah taman yang sepi, Hinata merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. Seolah ingin sang hujan memeluk keseluruhan dirinya. Sembari menutup kelopak mata, kepalanya ia tengadahkan. Sama sekali tak menolak untaian hujan menjamah parasnya. Beberapa kali ia memutar-mutar pelan tubuhnya. Senyum takjub nan ceria pun sedari tadi tak lelahnya terukir di bibir Hinata. Seolah ikut merasa bahagia mendapati pemiliknya sedang bersukacita.

Kegiatan menikmati hujan itu sering kali membuat Hinata terhanyut. Seakan sanggup membuatnya melupakan yang ada di sekitarnya. Bahkan tanpa Hinata sadari, ada seseorang yang diam-diam kini tengah mememerhatikannya. Dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Dengan pandang tertegun.

Perlahan-lahan, hujan yang mengguyur bumi akhirnya berangsur berhenti. Hinata seketika menghirup dalam-dalam oksigen di sekitarnya. Oksigen yang paling ia suka. Oksigen yang bercampur aroma petrichor. Namun, hal itu ternyata membuatnya tiba-tiba tercenung. Bergeming dalam beku kesima.

"A-aroma ini …."

**.:.**

**.:.**

**OoOoO**

**.:.**

**.:.**

Lingkaran kuning bercahaya tampak menyinari bumi dengan nyalang dari horizon timur. Langit tak ubahnya bak permadani biru nan megah yang tertimpa goresan cahaya sang surya. Awan-awan pun seolah tampak enggan menunjukkan wujudnya di pagi hari itu.

Hinata, dengan tubuhnya yang masih bergulung dalam selimut, duduk bersimpuh di atas tempat tidur. Kedua tangannya saling bertumpu di atas kusen jendela, sebagai alas untuk menopang dagu. Dengan wajah muram, Hinata pandangi panorama musim panas di luar rumahnya.

Akibat hujan-hujanan kemarin siang, Hinata pada akhirnya jatuh sakit. Memang hanya demam biasa, namun sukses membuat adiknya, Hyuuga Hanabi, melontarkan lusinan ceramah yang berhubungan dengan kesehatan. Ya, itulah salah satu risiko mempunyai adik yang terobsesi menjadi seorang dokter.

Setelah bangun tidur tadi, suhu badan Hinata sudah tidak terlalu panas. Hanya kepalanya yang masih terasa sedikit pusing. Namun tetap saja Hanabi melarang kakaknya itu untuk bekerja paruh waktu pagi ini. Masih beruntung bungsu Hyuuga tersebut tidak melapor tingkah Hinata pada sang ayah yang sedang berdinas di luar kota.

Hinata mendesah pelan. Padahal hari ini salah seorang seniornya di sekolah—yang juga bekerja paruh waktu di tempat yang sama—berjanji untuk mengajarinya membuat kue dengan resep baru. Tapi, apa daya, kondisi tubuhnya tidak memungkinkan.

Lantas, tanpa diduga kedua netra bulan Hinata menangkap siluet seseorang yang ia kenal. Tepat di gerbang rumah yang ada di seberang. Tubuh Hinata seketika tegak menegang. Degup organ jantungnya mendadak semakin kencang. Sesaat ia merasa seolah kesulitan bernapas. Dalam hening, dipandangnya seseorang itu sembari menggigit bibir.

Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.

Pemuda itu kini tengah berdiri di depan gerbang rumah yang sudah menjadi tempat tinggalnya tersebut. Ia tampak sedang melihat jam yang melingkari tangannya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mendongak ke atas, memandang persis ke arah kamar Hinata. Intens dan tajam.

Tersentak kaget, Hinata dengan gelagapan segera berbalik badan membelakangi jendela. Tubuhnya yang bersandar di dinding langsung merosot ke bawah, hingga akhirnya ia tenggelam di dalam selimutnya sendiri. Ia tangkupkan kedua tangannya di belahan pipi, dan … bisa merasakan suhu panas sudah menjalar di wajahnya.

"Apa dia sempat melihatku, ya?" gumam Hinata malu sekaligus khawatir.

Ini kedua kalinya Hinata melihat Sasuke dari balik jendela kamarnya. Dan … pertama kalinya ia hampir ketahuan. Mungkin.

Kemarin, saat pemuda itu baru sampai di kediaman barunya, Hinata memang sempat melihat sosok Sasuke. Sosok yang entah kenapa membuatnya penasaran.

Hinata lantas menekan dada kirinya, merasakan sang jantung tak henti-hentinya menghentak cepat. Kembali ia menggigit bibir. Amat sangat gugup.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dengan rikuh dan takut-takut, Hinata pun sedikit menjulurkan kepala ke atas, hingga memberikannya sedikit celah untuk bisa mengintip ke luar rumah. Namun, ternyata sosok Sasuke sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Pergi entah kemana.

Alih-alih menghela napas lega, Hinata justru mendesah kecewa. Kepalanya menunduk sedih. Ia ingin kembali bisa melihat pemuda itu. Tak masalah jika dari jarak jauh. Tak apa walau hanya sesaat. Namun di sisi lain, ia juga sangat ingin berada di dekat Sasuke. Seperti kemarin.

**.:.**

**.:.**

**OoOoO**

**.:.**

**.:.**

"Aku merindukan hujan dan petrichor," gumam Hinata pelan sembari memandang angkasa.

Siang itu, cuaca memang tidak sepenuhnya cerah, namun tetap belum ada tanda-tanda akan datangnya hujan. Padahal baru kemarin lusa sang hujan singgah menitipkan petrichor di bumi untuk sementara, tapi Hinata sudah merasa rindu dengan keduanya.

Helaan napas lantas mengiringi Hinata merebahkan kepala ke samping, hampir menyentuh kaca jendela bus. Kantuk lemah memang sudah menyerangnya semenjak ia pulang dari bekerja paruh tadi. Tak tahan, Hinata akhirnya memejamkan mata.

Beberapa saat berlalu dengan tenang ketika Hinata tenggelam dalam tidurnya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa oksigen yang dihirupnya berubah menjadi aroma yang paling familier di indra penciumannya. Aroma yang paling ia suka. Aroma petrichor di tempat itu.

Aneh, pikir Hinata samar-samar sambil berusaha lepas dari pengaruh kantuknya. Ia merasa yakin tadi seperti sudah melihat langit masih tertutupi beberapa gumpal awan putih, alih-alih awan kelabu. Dan … bukankah ia sedang berada di dalam bus? Bukan di tempat itu?

Segera saja Hinata membuka matanya dan spontan memandang ke luar jendela. Namun sama sekali tidak ada jejak-jejak sang hujan telah datang. Langit pun masih memamerkan arakan awan-awan seputih kapas. Lagipula kenapa ia bisa merasakan aroma petrichor di dalam bus yang tertutup? Apalagi aroma petrichor di tempat itu.

Sekian detik kemudian baru Hinata sadari tempat duduk di sampingnya yang sebelumnya kosong, ternyata sudah ada penghuninya. Sejurus ia menoleh dan … langsung lupa caranya bernapas. Keterkesiapan akan kehadiran seseorang benar-benar membuat otaknya lumpuh seketika.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?"

Kerutan tipis tampak di kening sang pemuda Uchiha, namun hanya sesaat. Kerlingan mata _onyx _Sasuke yang tajam lantas sepenuhnya menyadarkan Hinata. Gadis itu cepat-cepat menundukkan kepala. Rona merah tipis pun sudah menghiasi pipinya. Kegugupan hebat kini melanda diri Hinata dengan nyalang. Pasti Sasuke baru memasuki bus saat di pemberhentian terakhir tadi, pikirnya kemudian.

"_O-ohayou_, Uchiha-_san_," Hinata menyapa sembari sedikit membungkukkan tubuh ke arah Sasuke.

Kontan saja pemuda itu mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Tadi bukan seperti itu kau memanggilku."

"Eh?" Hinata seketika mendongak, namun kembali menunduk ketika Sasuke kini tengah menatapnya semakin tajam. Letupan kebingungan pun ikut menghampiri Hinata. _Memang bagaimana tadi aku memanggilnya?_

"Kau memanggilku dengan nama kecilku, bukan nama keluargaku," ujar Sasuke dingin, seolah bisa membaca pikiran Hinata.

Kedua mata gadis bersurai indigo itu sontak terbelalak. "Be-benarkah?" tanya Hinata, tanpa sadar telah menyuarakan isi pikirannya.

"Hn."

Cepat-cepat Hinata menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan. Terlalu kaget dengan apa yang telah diucapkan bibirnya sebelumnya. Sasuke-_kun_? Benarkah tadi seperti itu ia memanggil pemuda di sampingnya ini?

Dalam hati Hinata merutuki kelumpuhan otak sesaat yang ia alami tadi, hingga tanpa sadar telah membuatnya memanggil pemuda berambut _raven_ itu dengan nama kecilnya. Padahal mereka belum terlalu saling mengenal. Pasti Sasuke sekarang marah padaku, renung Hinata takut.

Hinata akhirnya kembali membungkuk rendah ke arah Sasuke. Berulang kali. "_Go-gomenasai_, Uchiha-_san_. Aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. _Gomenasai._"

Sasuke mengernyit. Kali ini lebih dalam. "Jangan meminta maaf lagi. Teruslah …," ia menggantung ucapannya sesaat, kemudian mengembuskan napas dengan sedikit kasar, "… Teruslah memanggilku seperti itu. Seperti saat pertama kali."

Seketika tubuh Hinata membeku. Ia tegakkan tubuhnya agar bisa melihat wajah Sasuke. Pemuda itu kini hanya memandang ke depan, namun tampak tak fokus dengan apa yang menjadi objek matanya. Seolah hanya sekadar ingin menghindar dari pandangan Hinata.

Setelah bisa menangkap maksud Sasuke, Hinata sama sekali tak bisa mencegah bibirnya melengkungkan senyum. Ditundukkannya kepala dengan rikuh. "_Ha-hai. Wakatta_, Sasuke-_kun_."

Keheningan kembali menyergap. Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi di antara mereka berdua. Hinata masih menunduk sambil menggenggam tas selempang yang ada di pangkuannya, sementara Sasuke hanya berdiam diri sembari mendekap kedua tangan di dada dan memejamkan mata.

Dalam kesenyapan itu, Hinata diam-diam menikmati aroma petrichor yang paling ia suka. Paru-parunya terasa sangat ringan, seolah ini adalah kali pertamanya ia bisa bernapas dengan benar. Meski demikian, Hinata mengakui Sasuke bisa tiba-tiba menjadi sangat berbahaya untuk kelangsungan otak, jantung, dan paru-parunya. Namun, ia justru tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Selama Sasuke ada. Ya, hanya ada.

Kemudian tiba-tiba Hinata teringat akan sesuatu. Ia belum menyampaikan ucapan belasungkawa pada Sasuke. Dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, Hinata memerhatikan pemuda itu melalui kerlingan mata. Apa sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengucapkannya? Rasa ragu dan gelisah melingkupi diri Hinata. Tapi … memang ia harus menunggu sampai kapan?

"_A-ano_, Sasuke-_kun_," akhirnya Hinata berkata dengan lirih. "Aku turut berdukacita atas meninggalnya orangtua dan kakakmu. Maaf, aku baru mengatakannya."

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, kemudian hanya menyahut singkat, "Ya."

Giliran Hinata yang membisu. Ditegakkannya kemudian kepala dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Kedua kelopak mata pemuda itu masih menutup dan tangannya tetap bersedekap. Raut wajahnya tak menampakkan ekspresi. Namun Hinata bisa merasakan kesedihan mendalam kini kembali mendekam di diri Sasuke. Ia jadi merasa bersalah.

Kemarin malam, ketika bibi Sasuke menjenguknya saat sakit, Hinata mendengar banyak hal tentang pemuda itu dari sang bibi. Saat keluarganya masih ada, Sasuke masih bisa tersenyum dengan benar, walau masih jarang. Tapi … sejak kecelakaan itu terjadi, senyum Sasuke tak menampakkan pesonanya lagi. Berganti oleh topeng sedingin gunung es. Meski pemuda itu dulu memang sering bersikap dingin dengan orang lain yang bukan keluarganya, tapi rasa kehilangan telah membuat keadaannya menjadi lebih buruk.

Wajah Sasuke menjadi lebih sering tak menyiratkan emosi daripada sebelum-sebelumnya. Bahkan saat itu pernah seharian Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Ia hanya akan memandang tajam dan dingin pada orang yang berniat mengganggunya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat sang paman dan sang bibi kesulitan menghadapi Sasuke. Dan … saat Sasuke akhirnya menerima kepindahannya ke Konoha—setelah beberapa hari selalu menolak—mereka langsung menganggap itu merupakan sebuah kejaiban.

Paman dan bibi Sasuke tidak perlu mengetahui alasan kenapa keponakannya itu bisa berubah pikiran. Mereka sudah sangat bersyukur Sasuke mau tinggal bersama mereka berdua. Karena keluarga yang Sasuke punya kini memang hanya paman dan bibinya. Tidak ada yang lain lagi.

Beberapa tahun lalu, Hinata juga pernah merasa kehilangan yang amat sangat saat ibunya meninggal. Jadi ia bisa mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi Sasuke. Meski rasa mengerti itu tidak seimbang dengan apa yang sebenarnya Sasuke rasakan. Hinata hanya kehilangan ibunya, namun Sasuke … kehilangan orangtua dan kakak satu-satunya sekaligus. Keluarga terdekat yang ia miliki.

Setiap kali membayangkan rasa kesendirian yang menjerat dalam diri Sasuke, membuat Hinata merasa sangat sakit dan sesak. Kasihan? Tidak. Hinata justru merasakan lebih dari itu. Ia sangat ingin melihat Sasuke tersenyum dengan benar lagi, meski hanya sesaat. Ia sangat ingin mengusir raut sedih yang bersembunyi di balik wajah tanpa emosi itu, meski rasanya tidak mudah. Bisa dekat dengan pemuda itu kini memang sudah menjadi salah satu keinginan terbesarnya.

Segalanya tentang Uchiha Sasuke … ternyata telah membuat Hyuuga Hinata perlahan-lahan mulai menyukai pemuda itu.

Dan mengingat bagaimana sikap Sasuke terhadapnya sejak pertama kali bertemu secara langsung kemarin lusa, membuat Hinata berpikir mungkin masih ada sedikit kesempatan untuk bisa dekat dengan pemuda itu. Aneh memang jika tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mau berbicara padanya. Seseorang yang bahkan belum terlalu dikenal oleh Sasuke. Kenapa bisa? Satu tanya yang belum ia temukan jawabannya.

Hinata juga sebenarnya tidak berharap banyak bahwa Sasuke juga akan menyukainya, seperti apa yang ia rasakan. Berada di dekat pemuda itu juga sudah membuatnya bahagia. Dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup baginya. Hinata hanya ingin membuat Sasuke merasakan bahwa … sebenarnya ia tidak sendirian. Bahwa sebenarnya tetap ada alasan yang membuatnya berhak untuk merasa bahagia lagi.

Hinata lantas menutup kedua mata. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengembuskannya dengan perlahan. Susah payah ia tekan rasa gugupnya hingga ke titik terendah.

"Ja-jadi … apa kau sudah merasa betah tinggal di kota ini?" tanya Hinata kemudian, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan setelah kesenyapan tadi berlalu beberapa saat.

Sasuke bergeming. Tidak segera menanggapi pertanyaan Hinata, membuat gadis itu menunggu dalam ketegangan. Ketika Hinata akhirnya membuka mata, saat itu juga Sasuke ternyata melakukan hal yang sama. Mengetahui hal itu Hinata kontan menahan napasnya.

Sasuke melirik Hinata tajam, dan … langsung terpaku ketika menyadari tubuh gadis itu tengah menegang hebat. Setelah membeku dalam sesaat yang terasa lama, sekali lagi Sasuke memejamkan mata. Lantas ia memilih memandang Hinata yang menunduk, dengan tatapan yang tak terdefinisikan.

"Ya …. Sepertinya begitu," jawab Sasuke kemudian, dengan suara yang tak disadarinya berubah sedikit parau.

Bibir Hinata seketika mengukir senyum. Napasnya kembali normal. Rikuh, ditolehkannya kepala ke arah Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu sontak kembali memandang lurus ke depan.

"Syukurlah," Hinata berucap tulus. Masih tersenyum lembut.

"Kau … memang tidak mau tahu alasannya?"

"Eh?" Hinata langsung terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba itu.

Sekali lagi Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hinata. Namun, ketika menyadari apa yang tercetak jelas dari balik jendela bus, ia justru menghela napas pelan, kemudian berkata, "Sepertinya ada kemungkinan kau akan sakit lagi."

Hinata mengernyit bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Lihatlah awan-awan itu," Sasuke menyahut sembari mengedikkan dagu ke luar jendela.

Hinata segera menurut. Dan … saat itulah senyum riang spontan merekah di bibir mungilnya. Beberapa gumpal awan putih tadi telah menyatu, membentuk awan kelabu yang sedikit pekat.

Hujan. Ya, sang hujan akan datang lagi.

"Kenapa kau suka dengan hujan?"

Tersentak kaget, Hinata seketika menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Didapatinya pemuda itu memandang langit, masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, tapi bisa Hinata tangkap kilatan rasa ingin tahu di mata jelaga pekat itu. Hinata tersenyum dengan pipi merona, kemudian menarik napas dan mengembuskannya dengan perlahan. Kembali ia memandang ke arah objek yang sama dengan Sasuke.

Masih tersenyum, Hinata akhirnya menjawab, "Karena … setelah hujan datang, akan ada petrichor."

"Petrichor?" Sasuke mengangkat alis. Pertama kalinya ia mendengar kata itu.

"Ya. Petrichor," Hinata bergumam tanpa sadar. "Aroma yang membuatku senang bernapas."

**.:.**

**.:.**

**OoOoO**

**.:.**

**.:.**

Hinata melangkah sedikit kikuk memasuki taman. Tangan kanannya memegang payung, sementara tangan yang satunya lagi mencengkram erat tali tas selempangnya yang tersampir di bahu. Dengan gugup, dipandangnya seorang pemuda yang sedang berjalan di depannya. Tapi tidak seperti kemarin lusa, kini mereka berdua sudah membawa payung masing-masing.

Sasuke. Ya, pemuda itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata sama sekali tak menyangka Sasuke akan ikut mengunjungi taman ini. Ketika tadi ia mengatakan niatnya untuk sekali lagi ingin pergi ke taman, Sasuke justru hendak mengikutinya. Dengan lontaran kalimat tegas yang terkesan tak mau menerima penolakan, Sasuke akhirnya berhasil membuat Hinata tak berkutik. Dan … membuat Hinata membiarkan kehendak pemuda itu terwujud.

Dengan wajah sedikit sendu, Hinata memandangi rinai hujan yang turun membasahi bumi. Padahal ia ingin hujan-hujanan, namun sepertinya keinginannya itu harus tertunda. Keberadaan Sasuke membuatnya merasa tidak bisa dengan leluasa untuk melakukannya. Selain menaruh minat yang sangat besar pada petrichor, Hinata memang suka hujan-hujanan, namun jika ia sedang sendirian. Ia merasa malu jika kelakuannya itu dilihat oleh orang lain. Yah, kecuali oleh adiknya sendiri. Meski sebenarnya kemarin Hanabi juga sudah mewanti-wanti dirinya untuk tidak bermain hujan lagi, tapi tetap saja sejak awal Hinata berniat mengabaikannya. Lagipula ia juga tidak selalu langsung jatuh sakit setiap kali melakukannya.

Tidak seperti kemarin lusa, ternyata siang itu taman punya dua pengunjung selain Hinata dan Sasuke. Terlihat dua anak perempuan kembar yang berteduh di bawah sebuah pohon maple. Mereka tampak saling mendekatkan diri untuk tetap bisa hangat. Hinata menjadi kasihan sekaligus geli melihatnya. Akhirnya ia melangkah mendekati mereka berdua.

"Ini untuk kalian," ucap Hinata sembari tersenyum. Diulurkannya payung yang ia pegang sehingga kini kedua anak kembar itu berada di bawah naungan benda bening tersebut. Seketika rintik-rintik hujan yang menyelusup melalui celah-celah para daun maple mulai membasahi Hinata.

Mereka berdua sontak saling bertukar pandang, kemudian memandang Hinata dengan ekspresi ragu.

"Tapi _Nee-san_ sendiri nanti bagaimana?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

"Tidak usah khawatir," Hinata berkata lembut seraya sedikit membungkuk untuk menarik tangan anak itu dan langsung memberikan payungnya. "_Nee-san_ suka hujan-hujanan. Lagipula …," Hinata berhenti sejenak, kemudian menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan gugup. Hanya sesaat. Lalu ia kembali memandang dua anak kembar itu, "… ng, a-ada teman _Nee-san_ yang juga membawa payung."

Keduanya kontan memandang Sasuke. Sedikit rasa takut melintas dalam diri mereka melihat pemuda yang tanpa ekspresi itu. Namun ketika beralih menatap Hinata, mereka langsung terkikik pelan karena mendapati ada rona merah tipis di pipi gadis itu. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat Hinata langsung menjadi salah tingkah.

"Benarkah tak apa?" tanya mereka berdua kemudian secara bersamaan, masih merasa segan sekaligus belum yakin.

Hinata tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Anak kembar memang sangat unik, batinnya kagum.

Dengan senyum terpatri di bibirnya, Hinata mengangguk yakin. "Tenang saja. Lebih baik sekarang kalian lekas pulang ke rumah. Pasti orangtua kalian khawatir karena kalian belum juga pulang, padahal sekarang sedang hujan."

Mereka berdua kembali saling bertukar pandang, kemudian mengangguk bersamaan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ujar mereka berdua seraya membungkuk rendah. "_Arigatou gozaimasu, Nee-san."_

"Hmm. _Douita_," Hinata membalas lalu melambaikan tangannya pada dua anak kembar yang mulai melangkah menjauhinya itu. "Hati-hati di jalan, ya!"

"_Hai_!" Sahut keduanya dengan semangat.

Ketika langkah mereka hampir mendekati tempat Sasuke berdiri, sontak keduanya membungkuk sopan pada pemuda itu. Kemudian mereka segera berlari kecil menuju mulut taman hingga tak terlihat lagi.

Hinata tersenyum memandang kepergian mereka, lantas fokus matanya bertemu dengan Sasuke. Pemuda itu kini sedang menatapnya dengan intens, membuat Hinata spontan menunduk malu. Saking gugupnya, ia sampai tidak menyadari pergerakan Sasuke yang tengah mendekatinya.

"Kenapa masih berdiri di sini?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba ketika sudah berada di dekat Hinata. Kini mereka berdua akhirnya berada dalam naungan payung yang sama, tepat di bawah pohon maple.

Tersentak kaget, Hinata mendongakkan kepala dan memandang Sasuke dengan matanya yang membulat sempurna.

Sasuke tersenyum samar. Entah kenapa, rasanya menyenangkan bisa melihat berbagai macam ekspresi muncul di wajah gadis ini, pikirnya kemudian. Timbul dorongan dari hati kecil Sasuke untuk mengeluarkan saputangan yang ada di saku jaketnya, berniat mengeringkan rambut dan wajah Hinata yang sudah agak basah. Namun dengan sedikit enggan akhirnya urung ia lakukan ketika mengingat apa yang dilakukan gadis itu kemarin lusa.

Hinata lantas kembali menundukkan kepalanya, menyadari tatapan mata Sasuke bisa membuat otaknya tidak bekerja dengan benar. "Me-memang kau ingin pulang sekarang?" tanya Hinata akhirnya.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya sesaat, lalu beralih memandang rintik-rintik hujan yang sudah tidak sederas sebelumnya. Pertanyaan dengan nada datar kemudian kembali terlontar dari bibir Sasuke. "Kau sendiri … memang tidak ingin hujan-hujanan lagi seperti kemarin lusa?"

"Eh?"

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "Atau … kau malu jika aku melihatmu melakukannya?"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," Hinata menyahut dengan cepat. Firasatnya tidak enak. Jangan-jangan ….

"Kau mengerti benar maksudku," tandas Sasuke.

Hinata meneguk salivanya susah payah. "Ng, ka-kau sungguh-sungguh melihatnya?"

"Hn."

Hinata memejamkan kedua mata, sontak teringat akan sesuatu yang sempat tadi ia lupakan.

"_Sepertinya ada kemungkinan kau akan sakit lagi."_

"_Kenapa kau suka dengan hujan?"_

Astaga! Kenapa aku bisa melupakan kata-katanya itu? Rutuk Hinata dalam hati sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pantas saja Sasuke ingin mengikutinya pergi ke taman! Sepertinya karena tadi terlalu senang mengetahui hujan dan petrichor akan datang, Hinata sampai mengabaikan ucapan Sasuke tersebut lalu seketika tidak mengingatnya lagi. Dan ia juga yakin Sasuke pasti tahu dirinya sakit dari bibinya itu.

"Jadi … kau memang berniat batal melakukannya? Hmm?" Sasuke kembali bertanya seraya memandang Hinata yang masih menunduk. "Benar-benar merasa malu? Begitu?"

Panik dan gugup, Hinata cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ti-tidak. Siapa bilang?"

Untuk membuktikan ucapannya, Hinata kemudian langsung melangkah keluar dari naungan payung bening milik Sasuke, membentangkan jarak beberapa meter dari pemuda tersebut. Dan … ia seketika kembali merasakan sensasi itu. Sensasi menyenangkan yang timbul setiap kali rinai hujan menyentuh keseluruhan dirinya dengan sempurna. Sensasi itu sama sekali tidak bisa mencegahnya untuk tidak mengembangkan senyuman. Rasa gugup yang sedari tadi menjalari dirinya seketika lenyap, terhapus oleh hujan ringan di musim panas.

Berdiri dengan sebelah tangan yang menyusup dalam saku celana, Sasuke memerhatikan Hinata dengan penuh minat. Secara otomatis, alam bawah sadarnya menyuruh Sasuke untuk merekam baik-baik setiap detik dalam memorinya ketika momen itu berlangsung. Bagaimana aura penuh kebahagiaan menguar jelas dari diri Hinata, bagaimana kedua tangan gadis itu terentang seakan meminta sang hujan memeluknya, bagaimana Hinata memejamkan mata sembari menengadahkan kepala dan membiarkan hujan menyentuh wajahnya secara utuh, bagaimana kemudian tubuhnya beberapa kali berputar-putar pelan dengan senyum ceria. Ya, seperti kemarin lusa.

_Gadis ini … ternyata benar-benar tidak bisa kuabaikan._

Sedikit terguncang dengan fakta itu, Sasuke mengembuskan napas. Tidak. Ia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia bisa saja mengabaikan gadis-gadis lain yang ada di sekitarnya, tapi … tidak dengan gadis ini.

Sasuke kemudian teringat ketika pagi itu datang. Pagi waktu pertama kalinya ia melihat Hinata dari balik jendela kamar. Saat itu entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh yang menyerangnya. Perasaan yang justru awalnya tidak ia mengerti apa penyebabnya. Hanya saja ia merasa tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun dari sosok gadis bersurai indigo itu.

Mulanya Sasuke berniat mengabaikan perasaan aneh tersebut, menganggap hanya ada yang salah dengan dirinya akibat rasa berkabung. Namun ketika saat itu Hinata kemudian menghilang masuk ke dalam rumahnya, Sasuke justru mendapati dirinya mulai berharap bisa melihat gadis itu lagi. Mulai berharap Hinata kembali menjadi fokus tatapan matanya. Tapi … sekali lagi, ia berusaha keras untuk mengabaikan fakta aneh itu.

Lantas tanpa diduga, Sasuke akhirnya bisa mengetahui nama gadis tersebut. Bukan dari paman maupun bibinya, tapi justru dari dua teman lamanya yang juga tinggal di kota tempatnya kini berada. Lagipula ia juga tidak mungkin menanyakan nama gadis itu secara terang-terangan pada paman dan bibinya tersebut.

Tepat kemarin lusa, Sasuke memang sempat pergi ke sebuah kafe, dengan amat sangat terpaksa mengikuti ajakan dua temannya itu untuk sekadar mengadakan reuni kecil. Di tempat itulah ia kemudian melihat sosok seorang gadis mungil yang mendatangi pegawai kasir kafe dengan pakaiannya yang mirip seorang chef ahli kue.

"_Namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Satu sekolah dengan kita, sekaligus … dengan kau juga setelah liburan musim panas berakhir nanti."_

Tanpa diminta Sasuke, suara itu dicetuskan begitu saja oleh salah seorang temannya. Mengetahui seorang Uchiha Sasuke diam-diam memerhatikan seorang gadis, tentu saja kedua temannya itu langsung menggodanya dengan berbagai kata-kata yang menurutnya menyebalkan. Namun asumsi kedua temannya yang menyatakan ia menyukai Hinata seketika menohok dirinya. Meski dengan nada tajam dan dingin ia berusaha mengelak, dalam hatinya ia bertanya-tanya: apa benar ia menyukai gadis itu? Tapi kemudian ia lebih memilih menganggap itu hanya perasaan sesaat. Tak akan berarti apa-apa.

Dan ternyata Sasuke salah. Sejak pertemuan tak sengajanya dengan Hinata di halte kemarin lusa, membuatnya perlahan-lahan menyadari perasaannya itu justru tumbuh dan berkembang tanpa bisa ia cegah. Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis itu … dengan cara yang tak Sasuke mengerti berhasil membuatnya memiliki perasaan tersebut. Berhasil membuatnya tertegun ketika pertama kali melihat gadis itu menikmati rinai hujan. Berhasil membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat pagi datang hanya untuk sekadar bisa melihat gadis itu lagi. Berhasil membuatnya sangat khawatir begitu tahu gadis itu sakit karena hujan-hujanan. Berhasil membuatnya hari ini melakukan tindakan konyol dengan diam-diam mengikuti gadis itu pergi bekerja paruh waktu hingga ketika dalam perjalanan pulang, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menaiki bus yang sama dengan gadis itu, setelah dengan menumpang taksi ia berhenti di sebuah halte.

Dan … hal-hal itu akhirnya membuat Sasuke sadar bahwa ada kemungkinan inilah yang dimaksud oleh mendiang ibunya. Sebuah alasan yang harus ia temukan. Sebuah alasan yang sama sekali tak ia sangka akan berwujud seorang gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, belum ada tanda-tanda sang hujan ingin berhenti membasahi bumi. Menyadari hal itu, Sasuke segera melangkah mendekati Hinata. Ia memang menyukai pemandangan ketika gadis itu menikmati hujan, tapi bukan berarti ia menyukai gagasan kalau Hinata akan sakit lagi karenanya.

"Sudah cukup," ucap Sasuke tajam sambil memayungi Hinata, membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget dan membuka mata memandangnya. Kedua tangan Hinata yang terentang spontan meluruh jatuh di kedua sisi tubuhnya yang tampak menegang kaku.

Sasuke segera merogoh saputangan di saku jaketnya, lantas menyeka jejak-jejak air hujan yang membasahi wajah dan puncak kepala Hinata. Dengan agak susah payah karena sedang memegang payung, Sasuke melepas jaketnya yang masih kering. Ia kemudian menarik sebelah tangan Hinata, dan … seketika merasakan kulit gadis itu yang mendingin. Berusaha keras ia menahan diri untuk tidak menggertakkan gigi.

"Cepat pakai!" Perintah Sasuke setelah menyerahkan jaketnya pada Hinata.

Dalam bayang-bayang ketidaksadaran yang disisipi oleh rasa terkejut, Hinata segera memakai jaket Sasuke tanpa bisa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun dari pemuda itu. Belum lenyap kebekuan menyerang syaraf pusatnya, Hinata justru dibuat semakin tertegun oleh tindakan tiba-tiba yang bungsu Uchiha itu lakukan. Tindakan yang membuat kehangatan seketika menjalari keseluruhan dirinya.

Mengikuti dorongan hati, Sasuke kini merengkuh Hinata dalam sebuah pelukan. Tangan kirinya melingkari pinggang Hinata sementara tangan kanan yang masih memegang payung ia gunakan untuk merangkul leher gadis itu. Ya, pelukan pertamanya pada seorang gadis. Dan detik itulah ia semakin yakin bahwa apa yang ia rasakan memang bukanlah suatu kesalahan. Juga bukanlah hanya perasaan sesaat.

"Ternyata benar," gumam Sasuke dengan suara rendah, nyaris berbisik. "Alasan itu … aku sudah benar-benar menemukannya."

Hinata mengedipkan matanya lambat-lambat, akhirnya kesadarannya kembali begitu mendengar pernyataan Sasuke itu. "Ke-kenapa kau …. Mak-maksudku … aku tidak mengerti apa … apa yang ka-kau katakan," ujar Hinata kemudian dengan gelagapan. "A-alasan? Me-memang alasan apa?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, lalu memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. "Saat kecelakaan itu terjadi, hanya ibuku yang tidak meninggal di tempat."

Hinata seketika kembali membeku. Ada rasa nyeri di dadanya ketika menangkap getaran rasa sakit dalam suara Sasuke itu. Ternyata hal ini menjurus ke arah yang sensitif, renung Hinata nanar.

"Sebelum mengembuskan napas terakhir …," lanjut Sasuke kemudian dengan suara datar namun serak, "… ibu berkata aku harus bisa bertahan hidup, meski tidak ada mereka bertiga lagi. Aku harus menemukan alasan untuk tetap bernapas. Alasan untuk tetap menjalani kehidupan sehari-hariku dengan baik dan benar. Alasan yang ibuku bilang … akan menjadi tujuan hidupku.

"Kau tahu? Awalnya aku sama sekali tidak mau pindah. Tapi, entah apa yang tiba-tiba membuatku berpikir kalau ada kemungkinan aku bisa menemukan alasan yang tidak kumengerti itu di kota ini. Dan … ternyata memang benar. Meski tidak langsung menyadarinya, tapi sekarang aku sangat yakin kalau alasan itu adalah … kau. Hyuuga Hinata, kaulah yang membuatku betah tinggal di sini."

Sasuke berhenti sesaat, kemudian mengembuskan napasnya dengan sedikit kasar. "Karena itu jagalah dirimu baik-baik," ucap Sasuke dengan nada menuntut sembari mengeratkan pelukannya. "Untukku."

Sasuke kembali terdiam. Hanya itu yang sanggup ia katakan untuk saat ini. Ya, hanya itu. Samar-samar ada rasa takjub dalam dirinya karena untuk pertama kalinya ia berbicara panjang lebar dengan seorang gadis. Dan itu karena dan untuk Hinata. Namun gelenyar ketakutan tak ayal justru ikut membayang ketika ia menunggu tanggapan gadis yang masih membeku dalam peluknya ini. Menunggu bagaimana reaksi Hinata terhadap pernyataannya.

Sasuke tahu ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Tahu kalau mereka baru dua kali bertemu secara langsung. Tahu kalau mereka belum terlalu saling mengenal. Tapi peduli setan dengan itu semua!

Masih bergeming dalam beku kesima, Hinata merasakan kelu di lidahnya belum juga menghilang. Tidak. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Sasuke akan melontarkan kalimat-kalimat itu. Tidak berani sedikit pun ia membayangkan hal itu akan terjadi, bahkan memimpikannya. Dan kata-kata terakhir Sasuke tadi, meski diucapkan dengan tajam penuh tuntutan, namun ia bisa menangkap nada kekhawatiran yang tersirat secara tersembunyi.

Di tengah suhu dingin itu, Hinata seolah merasa aliran air hangat semakin deras menyirami keseluruhan dirinya. Membuatnya damai. Nyaman. Lega. Dan … bahagia. Amat sangat bahagia.

Dalam rasa yang semakin membuncah itu, Hinata kemudian menyadari tak ada lagi kidung merdu yang terdengar di telinganya. Sang hujan ternyata telah berhenti bernyanyi. Tak lagi merinaikan entitas dirinya di atas bumi.

Seketika Hinata tersenyum. Pipinya merona merah. Lantas ditutupnya kedua kelopak mata. Ia hirup oksigen dalam-dalam, kemudian diam-diam mengembuskannya secara perlahan. Berusaha keras ia menurunkan kegugupannya hingga ke titik terendah.

"Hujan sudah berhenti," tutur Hinata kemudian sembari melepas diri dari pelukan Sasuke. Dengan keberanian yang entah datang dari mana, dipandangnya mata yang menatapnya dengan sangat datar itu. "Dan … kita sudah tidak memerlukan benda ini lagi," tukasnya lagi seraya mengambil alih payung Sasuke dan menjatuhkannya begitu saja di atas permukaan tanah.

Hinata lantas beringsut dari tempatnya berdiri, melangkah pelan menjauhi Sasuke. Kembali ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam, memenuhi paru-parunya dengan oksigen favoritnya. Kemudian ia berhenti di satu titik, yang berjarak beberapa meter dari Sasuke.

"Kau tahu? Aku paling menyukai aroma petrichor di taman ini."

Sasuke mengangkat alis, kaget dan heran mendengar Hinata yang berdiri memunggunginya itu tiba-tiba mengatakan hal aneh. Padahal ia sudah menunggu bagaimana reaksi Hinata terhadap pernyataannya tadi, meski ia tahu inti dari pernyataannya itu belumlah ia ungkapkan, tapi gadis tersebut justru terlihat seolah mengabaikannya. Dan kini … ditambah membicarakan hal yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan apa yang tadi sudah ia katakan.

Petrichor? Ya, Sasuke sudah tahu apa itu. Semacam senyawa yang menimbulkan suatu aroma. Aroma tanah basah sehabis hujan. Hinata sudah memberitahunya. Tapi kenapa gadis itu tidak membahas tentang perasaannya saja? Kenapa gadis itu justru kini terlihat tidak memedulikannya? Apa mungkin … jangan-jangan Hinata sebenarnya tidak memiliki perasaan sedikit pun padanya? Benci dengan asumsi itu, Sasuke pun hanya bisa berusaha keras menahan emosinya yang ingin meledak. Berusaha keras menahan sesak yang menghinggapi dadanya.

Hinata berdiri kikuk menyadari tatapan tajam Sasuke kini menghujam dirinya dari belakang. Namun ia berupaya untuk tidak terpengaruh. Hinata kemudian melengkungkan bibirnya, membentuk senyum lembut dan rikuh.

"Mung-mungkin terdengar aneh dan tidak masuk akal," Hinata akhirnya kembali berkata, "tapi … entah kenapa aku merasa aromamu sama dengan aroma petrichor di taman ini. Aroma yang membuatku senang bernapas." Hinata memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke. Memandang lembut pemuda itu dengan kedua lavendernya. "Karena itu … kau juga harus menjaga dirimu baik-baik. Untukku."

Sasuke seketika tertegun. Tubuhnya menegang hebat. Sama sekali tidak menduga Hinata akan mengatakan hal itu. Sama sekali tidak menyangka ternyata justru sedemikian besar arti petrichor dan dirinya bagi gadis tersebut. Ia merasakan gelombang kelegaan perlahan mulai meredakan emosinya. Mulai meringankan rasa sesak di dadanya. Tanpa bisa mencegahnya, Sasuke pun membalas senyum Hinata. Ya, senyum pertamanya sejak hari terkutuk itu terjadi.

Kini giliran Hinata yang dibuat terpana. Jantungnya bergemuruh semakin cepat. Akhirnya ia bisa melihat Sasuke tersenyum. Tersenyum dengan benar. Meski hanya sesaat, namun sukses membuatnya lupa cara bernapas.

Hinata kemudian mendapati Sasuke melangkah mendekatinya. Namun kembali ia terpekur ketika tiba-tiba saja melihat pemuda itu menyeringai kecil. Dan dengan bodohnya ia justru menganggap senyum miring itu terasa tepat ada di bibir Sasuke.

"Maksudmu kau berniat menjadikanku petrichor pribadimu? Begitu, hmm?"

Hinata sontak terkesiap menangkap suara Sasuke mengalun di dekatnya. Baru ia sadari ternyata Sasuke sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Kontan pipinya merona merah. Petrichor pribadi? Kenapa kedengarannya sangat menarik?

"Bo-bolehkah?"

Sasuke kembali menyeringai kecil mendengar Hinata kini bertanya dengan gugup. Ia rentangkan tangannya di atas kedua bahu gadis itu, kemudian membungkuk rendah hingga keningnya menyentuh ubun-ubun Hinata.

"Menjadi petrichor pribadimu, petrichor yang membuatmu senang bernapas … sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan. Jadi kenapa tidak?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

***OWARI***

**A/N:**

**Dari beberapa referensi soal arti petrichor yang udah aku baca, ada yang bilang petrichor itu muncul pas sebelum hujan, selama hujan dateng, sekaligus setelah hujan turun. Tapi ada juga yang bilang petrichor munculnya cuman pas hujan turun membasahi tanah yang udah lama kering. Trus ada yang bilang aroma yang kita hirup selama hujan turun itu ya petrichor. Selain itu ada juga yang bilang petrichor itu muncul setelah hujan dateng a.k.a aroma tanah basah sehabis hujan turun. Tapi yang sudah pasti sih petrichor itu semacam senyawa. Hehe.**

**Mungkin ada yang udah tahu soal petrichor dan langsung ngerasa aneh baca fanfic ini, biar gak ada kesalahpahaman makanya aku jelasin *nyengir* Dan yang aku jadikan inspirasi buat fanfic ini ya pendapat yang terakhir itu, yang petrichor itu muncul setelah hujan turun :3**

**Ah ya, special thanks juga buat yang udah mampir ke kotak review-ku di fanfic Sleep Well: **_**Emma, Kertas Biru, n, KumbangBimbang, Kau-Tahu-Siapa, chibi beary, Lily Purple Lily, Mamoka, Hyou Hyouichiffer, Mingriew-chan, Amalia A.G 'narumi Yamaguchiya, Airawliet2327, Scarlet, Lavender Boo-Chan, botol pasir, & Dewi Natalia ^^**_

**Dan ini balasan review anon (maaf setelah beberapa bulan malah baru bisa bales *nyengirpenuhdosa*):**

**# Emma: Hehe. Waktu itu karena apa ya update-nya pas dibuntut? Aku lupa xD Ah, sankyuu ^^ Ng, sebenernya udah ada lanjutan Sleep Well dalam bentuk sekuel, tapi ya itu … belum selesai. Masih lagi satu scene lagi –o-"**

**# Kertas Biru: Hoho. Siapa nyuruh si Kyouta jadi saingannya dia? u,u Sasuke kalo lagi nyender di pintu itu memang WOW! Aku aja sering grogi kalo ngebayanginnya *.***

**# n: Aduh. Jadi malu. Masih author yang payah ini *o* Tapi sankyuu ya. Eh? Umur 29 tahun itu gak terlalu tua-tua banget kok. Jadi gak apa-apa dong gaya nikahnya (?) kaya remaja muda. Yoo~ Hidup jiwa muda! Hihi. Sasukenya cuman berniat ngegoda Hinata doang kok itu. Aku ngebuatnya malah ketawa gaje pas scene Kyouta dateng. Duh. Poor Sasuke! **

**# chibi beary: Sebenernya waktu itu Sasuke cuman niat ngegoda Hinata aja kok *nyengirpenuhdosa* Kalo mau liat Hinata punya anak lagi, mesti nunggu hari Sasuke ultah dateng :3 Sekuelnya masih belum selesai. Maaf *o***

**# Mamoka: Si Kyouta emang sengaja ngeganggu SasuHina, terutama Sasuke. Hinata kan juga miliknya u,u, Kekeke~ Oh iya dong. Siapa dulu ayahnya? : Kalo ng-update masih belum bisa, jadi cukup publish-publish-an (?) dulu x3**

**# Amalia A.G 'narumi Yamaguchiya: Sankyuu ^^ Wah, benarkah? Ciee~ Jangan-jangan bisa kaya SasuHina tuh :3**

**# Scarlet: Aku buatnya aja juga ikutan senyum-senyum sendiri x3 Oh iya dong. Mesti. Bukan anaknya Sasuke namanya kalo gak mirip sama dia xp *timpuked***

**# botol pasir: Namanya juga anak sama bapak yang sejenis, jadi tipe kesukaannya juga sama xD *tampoled***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yosh~! Mind to review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Arigatou gozaimasu *deep bow***


End file.
